


Welcome Home

by Brumeier



Series: That McShep Boy [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ returns to Atlantis as an Air Force Lieutenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Up in the Control Room, behind the safety glass, Master Sergeant Bellows intoned the dialing sequence in a way that was quaintly archaic, her voice echoing in the Gate room.

“Chevron three encoded.”

AJ stood behind the phalanx of new Marines, more anxious than he outwardly appeared. He hadn’t been home in over six months and he was ready to get back. At the same time, he wasn’t sure what to expect once he got there.

“Chevron four encoded.”

He hadn’t seen his parents since they’d come to his Air Force Academy graduation. They hadn’t been alone, either: a whole contingency from Atlantis tagged along to cheer him on. Aunt Jeannie must’ve taken a million pictures even as she cried over him in his uniform.

He’d had a day to spend with everyone before he had to report to Cheyenne Mountain for orientation. For six months, he and the other new recruits had learned the ins-and-outs of the SGC, been assigned to Gate teams, and traveled throughout the Milky Way galaxy.

“Chevron five encoded.”

It was all old hat for AJ, of course, who had grown up in Atlantis and had been traversing wormholes for as long as he could remember. Still, it was different being on actual missions and not just occasionally accompanying Colonel Lorne on milk runs. With SG-10 he got into the occasional skirmish, and once had to carry one of his teammates through the Gate under heavy fire.

“Chevron six encoded.”

He was going to miss having so much contact with his Earth-based extended family. Madison sending him prime/not prime texts from MIT at odd hours of the night, horseback riding with Uncle Dave. He’d gotten close to some of the SGC personnel as well, including Colonel Mitchell, who’d been impressed with his piloting skills and regaled him with tales of the exploits of SG-1.

“Chevron seven encoded.”

The real worry was whether or not AJ would be treated like the rest of the incoming newbies. His parents tended to try and shield him, and if he wanted to truly be a part of the Atlantis community they’d have to treat him like the adult he was. Bad enough that most of the Marines and pilots already hero-worshipped the General. It wasn’t easy having living legends for dads.

“Chevron eight locked.”

The wormhole _wooshed_ through the Gate before settling back into a rippling blue puddle. AJ adjusted his tac vest and slipped the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder. He looked up at the Control Room and gave Bellows a little salute. She grinned back at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Time to go home.

*o*o*o*

The Atlantis Gate room was occupied by a company of Marines at parade rest, Colonel Lorne looking as polished and severe as AJ had ever seen him, and Dr. Beckett. At the top of the steps leading to the Control Room was General John Sheppard himself, wearing his dress blues and an impassive expression on his face.

“Welcome to the Ancient City of Atlantis,” Lorne intoned. “I know you’ve been through orientation with the SGC, but there are some things that bear repeating. This base is home to military, civilians, and Pegasus natives, representing over two dozen Earth countries and six native cultures. As such, you are expected to treat everyone here with the dignity and respect they deserve. Discrimination of any kind, sexual misconduct, and bullying will not be tolerated.”

AJ listened, eyes forward, and wondered where Pop was. Normally he helped welcome the new recruits, though Rodney’s idea of a welcome entailed a lengthy, animated lecture about the superiority of the scientists.

“General Sheppard? You wanted to say something?” Lorne relinquished the floor to John, who came down the stairs with his hands behind his back.

John wasn’t an imposing figure, hadn’t been even when AJ was a kid. Maybe it was the cowlicks, now shot through with gray, or his usual boneless posture. Pop had always been the intimidating one. But people respected the General, in part because he never left anyone behind and had been willing to sacrifice himself for others, countless times. But also because he knew everyone in his command by name.

AJ had taken his share of ribbing about his fathers, saviors of two galaxies, but he didn’t really mind. He was proud of them.

“Atlantis isn’t just a base. For many of us, it’s our home. This doesn’t mean it’s not dangerous. Take your cues from those who have been here longer than a minute. Don’t touch anything you don’t recognize, and don’t ignore the science staff when they tell you something is dangerous, even if it looks as innocuous as a toaster.”

AJ stifled a grin. Dr. Zelenka had been unable to communicate except in song for a whole week after the toaster incident. It had driven Pop crazy.

“Your role here is to protect the residents of Atlantis, and our Pegasus allies. You can’t do that if you’re dead. So listen, and watch your step. Colonel.” The General nodded at Lorne, letting him finish things up.

“Major Vasquez will take you to Tower Two, military housing. Due to a surplus of space, you’ll each have your own bunk. At twelve hundred hours you’ll be escorted to the Mess for lunch, and then on to orientation. If you have an ATA gene, please accompany Dr. Beckett to the infirmary for some testing. One of the Marines will take you to your assigned room after.” Lorne looked over all the new recruits with a critical eye. “Dismissed.”

The General exchanged salutes with the newbies as they followed Vasquez to the transporter. When AJ made to go with him, his dad put a hand out to stop him.

“Lieutenant. I’d like to have a word with you in the conference room.”

“Yes, Sir.”

AJ walked up the stairs with his dad. He probably wanted to discuss his expectations now that AJ was home. They’d have to find a balance between him being the General’s son, and being under his command with the rest of the military contingent, especially if they wanted to avoid any sense of favoritism.

“After you,” the General said, hanging back to let AJ pass into the room first.

“Surprise!”

The conference room was full of AJ’s family and friends. There were blue streamers hanging everywhere, and the table had a big sheet cake on it.

“There’s my boy,” Rodney said with a big grin. He pulled AJ into a bear hug, and when he stepped back he was frowning. “You’re too thin. Haven’t they been feeding you?”

“You’re one to talk,” AJ laughed. He poked his father’s little pot belly. “Stress eating again, Pop?”

Rodney flushed. “Yes, well. You’re the one who insisted on doing a tour with the SGC instead of coming back here where we can keep an eye on you. Anything could’ve happened to you over there. Bunch of incompetent hacks.”

“Nothing happened, Pop,” AJ assured him. He was pretty sure both his parents had received regular updates to that effect.

“Hey, kid.” Ronon pushed Rodney out of the way and gave AJ a hug of his own, lifting him off his feet. “You look good.”

He was followed by Teyla, who shared a traditional Athosian greeting with him. Dr. Zelenka, Laura Cadman, Dr. Kusanagi…everyone who’d had a hand in raising him was there to welcome him home. It was a nice feeling.

Torren was the last one, coming over for a complicated fist bump sequence and a bright grin. “Missed you, man. Welcome back.”

AJ and Torren had been as close as brothers growing up, and it had been a blow to both of them when they realized Torren couldn’t join AJ at the Academy. But Torren hadn’t let that stop him.

“How goes the militia?” AJ asked.

“Come train with us some time and find out, Earth boy.”

"He has a gift for leadership," Teyla said proudly. 

That was about all the conversation Pop could put up with before the cake had to be cut and passed around. They couldn’t indulge for long, because everyone had to get back to work and AJ had to report for his room assignment. But there was time enough for some remember-when stories, all of them at AJ’s expense, before the group dispersed.

“We’re real proud of you, son,” the General said when everyone had gone.

“And we’re glad to have you home,” Pop said. He had a smug look on his face. “You could’ve had your pick of assignments, you know. Top of your class and all that.” 

“Especially with the connections you two have, right?” AJ shook his head. “I couldn’t go anywhere else.”

The General hooked an arm around AJ’s neck. “That’s my boy.”

That never failed to give AJ a warm feeling. He was well aware of his genetics, and he knew that the General wasn’t biologically related to him. But he’d never been made to feel that he was anything other than John Sheppard’s son.

“You’re getting sappy in your old age.” Pop smacked the General in the arm. Despite the accusation, he was the one that was a little moist around the eyes. “Go change out of that uniform. You know what it does to me.”

“Eew, gross.” AJ ducked out from under the General’s arm. “Get a room!”

“We have one,” the General shot back. “You need to go find yours.”

AJ watched his parents go, close together but not quite holding hands. When he was all alone in the conference room, he put his hand on the wall, the metal warm against his skin. He couldn’t hear Atlantis, not like his dads could, but there was a familiar electrical prickling under his fingers.

“I’m home, ole girl.”

AJ swore he could feel her welcome him back.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Just a little something that I was thinking about, AJ coming back home after his official military training. Sorry for all the fluff. I really need to inject a bit of angst into this series at some point. ::grins::


End file.
